1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a disk performance apparatus, and more particularly to an apparatus for recording on a disc a video signal including synchronization signals such as so-called vertical and horizontal synchronization signals (hereinafter referred to as "video format signals") together with audio signals on a disk, and for reproducing the recorded signals.
2. Description of the Related Art
A recording and reproducing system is known where video format signals subjected to frequency modulation are recorded as a file on a disk so as to enable the reproducing of a moving picture or a still picture. In such a recording and reproducing system, address signals are previously recorded as prepits on a disk for the file management, and during the recording of the video format signals the address signal based on the preaddress pits is detected from the RF signals read from the disk. The rotational speed of the disk is controlled in response to the phase difference between the detected address signal and the vertical synchronization signal in the video format signals to be recorded, and the recording is done so that one frame of the video format corresponds to one track.
In a disk player for recording and reproducing the video format signals as above described, the audio signals are frequency-modulated and recorded in multiple together with the video signals on the same track.
In such a disk player in the prior art, while the video signals on the same frame are reproduced repeatedly, i.e., during so-called still picture reproducing, output of the audio signals is inhibited so as to prevent generation of a rasping sound.
During editing, however, since the sound information is very important to determine the editing point, in a disk player of the prior art, the reproducing of the record information is done in the moving picture reproducing mode thereby the editing point must be determined, resulting in problems in the points of the working efficiency and the accuracy.